User talk:Nirenberge213
Welcome to my talk page. As long as you don't try and make me any chili, leave me a message. MAN I hate chili. Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nirenberge213 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 00:48, November 5, 2011 ....Dork :P Lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Dorks are awesome....:P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I said that :P Lol....!!!! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) HI? REALLY? lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope that was sarcasm because that message was NOT creative xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA GOOD! GO CRY IN A CORNER YOU NUB! Oh...then yes. So creative. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE SUCH A NOOB! JUST DIE YOU FATTIE IKR? I love insulting people without insulting them xD Carlaay and now you! xD Me and Liz never fight. We are awesome like that. Do'' YOU'' ship Lizoward? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL YOUR LAST NAME SHOULDN'T BE YOURS. IT'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU. Awesome!! :) Hehehe :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I HATE WHITE ROSES. YOU SHOULD SO DATE THEM Lizoward is awesome! :) I love LeoBerge too! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ALONE POOPHEAD! I know right? Our friendship <3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A ROB. YOU'RE JUST A..A..REBECCA BLACK!!! Awww! You're so sweet! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I ACTUALLY LIKE HIM. SO HA!! YOU SMELL LIKE BOOGERS!!! Yeah sure! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE YOU BUTT. Awww, okay. :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I BET YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS WHO WANTES TO MARRY JUSTIN BIEBER AND IS CONSTANTLY WEARING HIS PERFUME Let's hope!! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ^LOL OMG FAIL!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OH WOW. A BOY. HAHAHA. SUCH A WEIRDO SPENDING ALL OF YOUR TIME ON A WIKI AND TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME. Awww! Darn :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) AHAHAHAHHAAH OMG. THAT IS HILLARIOUS. SILLY CAT!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OH BUT YOU DID TELL ME YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING MLH Silly little cat xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE. LOOK AT THE SURPRISE I LEFT YOU ON YOUR PROFILE PAGE, JERK She truly is!! I don't have any pets :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) STOP SMELLING YOUR FART, WEIRDO IKR? They are sooo cute! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I TOOK IT OFF. AHHAHAHA, SCUM. SEE WHAT I WROTE ON YOURS! I love cats!! In 3rd grade, I was a total cat person, and sort of hated dogs. Now, I can't decide. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I COULD ADD IT AGAIN CUZ I'M EVIL LIKE THAT Maybe! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH ME Both! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Heeeey! :) Do you still wanna make a page? :) StraightACarlaay 20:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh, our page is awesome! :) I love it!! <33 StraightACarlaay 01:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for making it! :) <3 you hear the sarcasm? And by the way, since your profile pic is always an Ariana Grande photo, do you look anything like her? StraightACarlaay 02:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha, so I guess you're tall, have light hair.... what, that's like the opposite! Anyway, I added some stuff to our page. StraightACarlaay 23:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL :D Anyway, do you know Dragon Tales? There's an Emily there. But she's short and brunette and five years old. HEHE. StraightACarlaay 23:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Omg, same! :D I'm gonna add that to "Emilaay". xD StraightACarlaay 23:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol look at the page, I added an epic picture. xD I gotta go. And do you know where MLH is? She hasn't written to me in a while... StraightACarlaay 23:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I wrote somthin' on your page.....heh. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |''The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]00:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Um... Idk.. What celebs should we be? I honestly - OH MY GOD! THAT IS A HUGE SPIDER! IT BETTER NOT CLIMB INTO MY SHOE!!! Sorry, anyways, um.. I honestly don't care too much. We can be whoever. Also, the food you're bringing for Thinking Gives Us Spasms sounds delicious. Yum. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 00:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Heyheyhey! Heyheyhey! Well... it says ''so.. it doesn't tell the truth. Teehee! Well, I actually left for a few days and I came back... and I was too lazy to change it. Ha! Well, I got sick last Wednesday. I'm fine now, but not perfectly fine. And... they announced who got in the honor roll today and I got in! Weeeee! But my grades are still low. Hehe :] How are things there, gurl? :D [[User:Jaedaspop|'★☆Jaedaspop☆★']][[User talk:Jaedaspop| 'CrazyRandomCadeHyperMoodedWeirdo]] ....Dude, that's scary. Last year a substitute called me Garma instead of Gareema. My ex crush used to mock me about that. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass.' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I did? Hmmm. We are besties. :) I wrote on your profile :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I feel like we're been growing apart. :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I feel so bad. I don't even know why I did that the other day. I must have had a brain blockage or something. LeoBerge comes first! Honestly, I hate myself right now. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I think I was a bad friend...not you. Liz likes you more, I think. I've been terrible. I'm sorry. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Deal, best friend ;D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) OKAY, BEST SOUL SISTER FRIEND. Hah!! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ....You did beat all. :( Taco Bell is awesome. BUT DELL TACO IS BETTER! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) So, I beat you. :P BAHAHAHAH. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]04:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Nothing beats that!!! >.< You win. lol. Did you hear about Ariana's phone number getting leaked? I NEED THE NUMBER. lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! She tweeted about it! And sad.....lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Poor Ari. And duh. I know sarcasm. lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey NirenBerge213! So I guess now I'm atuck checking two Wikis at once. I feel like I'm working already! I already posted the pic of Ari and Lizzie, check it out, kay? Loves! OneAndOnly0208 Side by side or miles apart, dear friends are always close to the heart. ----mY tAlK pAgE!---- 01:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 You should know how stupid I am by now! Sorry, I was a bit distracted about the Rank thingy. I love the pic you posted! It was so cool how they looked like when they were younger. OneAndOnly0208 Side by side or miles apart, dear friends are always close to the heart. ----mY tAlK pAgE!---- 01:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 I just learned to make a cool signature like yours! Anyway, I have nothing to do, so what do you fo when you're bored? I am a cookie. Call me Oreo. Move on, it's a chapter in the past Don't close the book. Just turn the page. 01:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Oh, I already finished "The Throne of Fire". I love how on the outside it's so girly and purple, but on the inside it has so much adventure and romance. I <3 the Percy Jackson and the Olympians too. It's just too bad that I don't have "Son of Neptune" yet. I am a cookie. Call me Oreo. Move on, it's a chapter in the past Don't close the book. Just turn the page. 02:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Argh, this be The Infamous Cap'n Mini the Pirate scribblin' a note to apologise for being absent during your time trying to idly chit chat with this pirate. To make it up to ye, I would like to offer you a position on my crew. What does ye say to my offer? [[User:Minithepeanut|P'Here lie the page of the Infamous Mini the Pirate. ]]N'''Enter at ye own risk '''N 02:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You know I was going to comment on your blog, but it says that I can't leave a comment on it so I was just curiously wondering if you would take 1 little minute out of your day to fix that? DO IT NOW EMILY [[User:KatyKat20|♪♪♪KatyKat20♪♪♪']] ☻This link wants to be clicked by YOU☻ 02:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I feel ignored because I see her commenting on stuff but she doesn't write to me anymore. :( Even though we have a shipping page together and she once called me one of her besties. I still <3 her though. o.O StraightACarlaay 02:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) KK, I will just leave her a message or something. My message might just have drowned in other messages or something. (: ^^Edit: I just realized I say "or something" a lot. :P StraightACarlaay 03:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay, awesome! You rock for that! :] *checks it out* StraightACarlaay 03:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yepperoonie. ;D I have another picture I can add. StraightACarlaay 03:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) True, true... I added it anyway. =p It's just awesome. Although there is a random blonde girl on the picture. StraightACarlaay 03:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :D :D space filler: lol. Listening to Lady Gaga's Government Hooker. Addicted. Haha. StraightACarlaay 03:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I like that song, haha. I just love her voice, so I might call all of her songs good, I pretty much like her new album Born This Way. My favorites off that album are Governm. Hooker, Marry The Night, Yoü & I, possible The Edge Of Glory and Born This Way, and Hair. Also Bloody Mary -> perfect Halloween song. StraightACarlaay 03:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Obviously the only ones you know, right? :p Cuz those are on the radio. But Marry The Night is releasing on some stations now too. YAY! Hehe, as you see, I love Gaga. StraightACarlaay 03:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, awesome! Electric Chapel is actually one of the tracks I don't like *as* much, along with Heavy Metal Lover and a few others, but I really like Americano too. :) StraightACarlaay 03:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I met a girl in east LA... with floral shorts, as sweet as may... she sang in eights and two barrio chords... we fell in love, but not in coooouuuurrrttt! I don't sp-... I am a too big Gaga nerd. I know like way too many lyrics by heart. Vavavavavavanity, va-vanity! Vavavavanity! There's nothin wrong with being just a little bit vain, we need a little pretty cuz this country's insane, so go ahead and label me whatever you like-... (Vanity <3) StraightACarlaay 03:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I love it, it's so.... cool. Haha. It's upbeat and fun and reminds me of good times. ;) Yay, that makes you even more awesome! I find it hard to like people who don't like Gaga... she's so lovable! (giving fans chocolate, pizza, and water is just awesome. and not lip synching. and not caring about concert ticket money. blah blah. LOVE HER) She's a leftie, I mean, duh! <3 StraightACarlaay 04:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) YES! SHE IS A LEFTIE! That's prob where her creativity comes from. Lefties are known to be creative (I am too ;p). Electric Kiss, hmm, I think once or twice =]. I also like Again Again. :) StraightACarlaay 04:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG, YOUR PROFILE PICTURE IS AMAZING! <3 Lovatic for life ♥ [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hah. Whacha' up to? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean joining? You could just go there like that. :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Good books, huh? :) Haven't read the Throne Of Fire yet. :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Didn't you get the book like a month ago? lol. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't judging! :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thought so ;) And back at ya! ;D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm uber confused. lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No, but I will! :) Click right here. He's adorable <3333 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You kinda creep me out!!! *hits* lol. Click here. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]05:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you watch the other video? You should. AND THAT HURT, POOP. Heh...poop. Heh. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]06:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yupsies! (; I also like No Way. And Love Game. Hehe. *listening to Love Game and ignoring the lyrics* StraightACarlaay 13:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) H....HI....*stabs* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]02:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I am wearing clothes. Heh...HEH....CLOTHES! OMG!!!! *hits with bat* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]02:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) How did it get hurt? HEH.....I MADE OUT WITH IT TODAY. GO AWAY NURSE!!! AHHHH...AHH...AH...ah. *faints* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]02:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) This whole thing is starting to scare me to be honest. xD lol. I AM KILLING YOU AT 6:02. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]02:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *Stabs* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]02:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You did spell it wrong. It's spelled "inappropriate". IT'S AN AWESOME SONG THOUGH! (: StraightACarlaay 04:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Back to reality, How are you? xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Typo! :D lol. Lucky! I still have to finish my book for Literary Club tomorrow. Other than that, none. I have around 100 more pages left. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? WHAT DID I DO? *twitches* [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) For your infomationnnnnn *bobs head like a weirdo*, I've read Twilight in 2 days. I think I'll be able to read. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I should have used another example. xD *cough* [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Urgh! Why would I? :) One of my pet peeves is grammer and punctuation and all that good stuff. *nerd* [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) lol. Check the LeoBerge trivia part. <333 lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That was a rapid response. :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What's ATM? xD lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) lol lol lol lol lol. OH! I thought you really did mean ATM machine. I got confused. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Excited for what? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Trolololololol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) lol. The ackward silence. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) We have to add that as one of our moments. The ackward silence. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know!! :(( Gleek told me to spell ackward like that. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It better be! Don't judge! :) lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN. lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) <33333 :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Har har. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 23:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I hope you know that you're so amazing and awesome and I can't imagine it here without you anymore! Love you soooo much!! <3 StraightACarlaay 00:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) KK! :D *goes on chat* ♥S♥t♥r♥a♥i♥g♥h♥t♥A♥C♥a♥r♥l♥a♥a♥y (if I knew how to, I'd make this into a signature) StraightACarlaay Dance Hey bestie! :] Hammy's still healing. It sucks :'( OMG....I love you for what you say, honey. Good pain! Haha. Only dance can bring that to life. 2 months till pointe shoes! WOOT WOOT!!! How about EmDANCE? Because it has part of your name and the first letter of Marie too! Whatever we name it, it MUST HAVE DANCE. And as for celebs....dare I suggest Bella Thorne and Zendaya?? I know! Let's make up for that now. :] Love you! ♥ I'm gonna make the page and I hope you love it! :] Which are you more like - Cece or Rocky? [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE| '♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥''' ]] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪ ]] 23:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) .....Wow. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'' The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 21:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ....Sure....xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 21:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah, how did you do that? :D [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 21:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yesh. Very much. Yesh. Good work. Yesh. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) WELL I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING THAT! GEESH! xD Did you see the wiki dude's comments? xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yesh xINFINITY!!!!!! .....I win. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ...I don't get it. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you leave chat? :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 22:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Where are you hon? :( Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 01:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You..You...You...YOU ARE SO MEAN! YOU LEFT MEH. Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 04:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiii, hon. (: Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 05:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I've missed you - a lot. :( Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 21:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT ON THIS WIKI. xD Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 22:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) lol. Can't wait! xD Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 22:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Silly goose. xD ForeverToria. You know why. Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 04:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat. (: Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 20:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Myeehhhhh! Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 21:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What? That last message made no sense. xD lol. How did Ariana get in the conversation? trololololol. I mean lololololol. Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 05:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE YOU TOO. I LOVE YOU, TOO. I LOVE YOU, TOO!!!! AHHHHH. MERRY CHRISTMAS! And oooh, my good computer broke down, so I can't make any more Christma presents! But I'll still write you a poem. ;] Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 22:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) EmDANCE Well from the month old message, I am more like Rocky too....shifty eyes. Who shall settle for Cece?? Btw I miss you. :( [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE| '♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥''' ]] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 17:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I realized I'm probably more like Cece than you are Rocky is so much better though so I think that'll be good. :)) I miss you so much my heart is frozen over. And my Christmas was great! Got a lot of jewelry, shoes, books...POINTE SHOES, you know, the usual. =) [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE| ♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥ ]] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 15:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) GO ON CHAT YOU. xD What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 02:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: RE :) Nonononono, it's ok if you wanna be Rocky! XD But if it really doesn't matter to you, thanks. :) I miss you so much that I'm dead. And frozen. Yeah, I got them last Wednesday. And I bring them to class in a few weeks! I will tell you EVERYTHING about them. Virtual pinky promise!! Speaking of dance....I have an awesome idea. I joined the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki (founded by OneAndOnly) and I made an original character named Ava. I made up her best friend, Hope Silver. They're dance besties, like us! I was wondering if you wanted to join that wiki and roleplay as Hope. If so, reply and I'll help you out with the character page and coding for everything you need to be epic. I created the name, and she's a dancer, and her appearance is based off Hailee Steinfield (google her if ya don't know who she is), but other than that you can create everything yourself! Personality, the month she was born in, middle name, whatever! That way, we're dance besties in yet ANOTHER way!!! Whaddya think???? [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE| ♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥ ]] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 00:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Hey! We haven't talked in forever! I really hate that. Anyways, how's life been for you? Mine has been pretty good actually. But, in case you didn't know, I quit the Victorious Wiki. If need be, I may be leaving this one sometime soon too because of one user, but I'm really hoping to stay here. :) Anyways, hm... What else is there to say? Oh right! My neck is so much better now! I went to a new doctor last month and he was amazing! He actually figured out exactly what was wrong with me. I have Thoracic Outlet Syndrome. TO is this little place in my neck where blood cells and nerves all run through, but it's really small so sometimes it can get clogged up. Well, mine is clogged up causing me pain in my neck, shoulder, and entire back. I now have new exercises at therapy and they're so weird, but they work so well! I'm extremely happy about this too! I've come a long way since they figured out what is wrong with me. :D How's dance been for you? Idk what else to say since I don't dance, but enjoy listening to you talk about it. Haha. Anything else.... Oh yeah! I'm writing two more fanfics for Cat/Andre! One of them is going to be really long and really angsty. It'll be Andre's POV. Then the second is for an Angst Contest at Vic-Fic LiveJournal and it'll be Cat/Andre from Cat's POV. I'm so excited! :D Anyways, hope you reply back soon! :) [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'ღ You Got Me High' ' You Got Me Low ღ']][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| You Make Me Go Out Of Control...]] 16:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy Late Birthday Happy Late Birthday, dear! Sorry it took a while to reply and to say happy birthday! I'm awful. haha. Anyways, I hope you had a terrific day and you got everything you wished for. For my B-Day, I got Gilligan's Island which is what my parents want me to watch now and I got THIN MINTS - girl scout cookies. Thin Mints are my favorite thing in the world. <3 <3 [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'ღ You Got Me High' ' You Got Me Low ღ']][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| You Make Me Go Out Of Control...]] 01:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC)